


Art: Doldrums

by mekare



Category: Aubrey-Maturin Series - Patrick O'Brian, Master and Commander - All Media Types, Master and Commander: The Far Side of the World (2003)
Genre: Fanart, Gen, Illustrations, M/M, Stephen and his creatures, Watercolors, Whales, excited Stephen, excuse me Jack, two men in a boat, two men in a skiff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-21
Updated: 2017-12-21
Packaged: 2019-02-18 03:51:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13091829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mekare/pseuds/mekare
Summary: Jack and Stephen find something surprising during the doldrums. But really, this is a fic illustration (see endnotes).





	Art: Doldrums

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [In the Doldrums](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13234644) by [Dorinda](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dorinda/pseuds/Dorinda). 



**Author's Note:**

> An illustration for a [fic by Dorinda](https://perfect-duet.dreamwidth.org/1102577.html) posted for the 2017 Surprise Advent Challenge at perfect_duet on dreamwidth. Go read it!


End file.
